Bonding Time
by Mr. Krabbs
Summary: After being Abandoned by her team, again. Ruby stays in her dorm, until her uncle crashes through the window and drags her into a silly adventure. (One-shot)


Ruby was incredibly happy today, her teammates promised they would bond as a team this time when they head to Vale. She was looking forward to that trip which was right after class. Upon hearing the Bell She quickly made her way to the dorm. With a speed semblance, surely she would be the first one there right?

Wrong.

She was always the last to get there since her classes were so far away from the dorm and her teammate's classes were very close. Upon reaching the room she noticed nobody there and her smiled faded when she found a note on her study table.

-Hey Ruby, sorry for leaving, hope you find something to do while we're gone, maybe play games with Jaune or practice dancing with Ren, training with Pyrrha and Nora. Anyways sorry! And have fun!- ~Your lovely sister, Yang.

She frowned and sat on her bed. They broken their promise.. again.

 **(Few minutes later)**

Ruby looked around the dorm. incredibly bored with nothing to do. Her team ditched her again after class. She sighed and decided to sleep for a bit. Until her uncle came crashing through her window shattering it, making her jolt awake.

"Uncle Qrow?! What're you doing?!" She shouted at him as he stayed on the ground, face first into the carpet.

"Uh, -burps- R-Ruby! Um.. g-get dressed ur goin to be late furr class.." He spewed out as his speeches was slurred out.

"Uh.. I think you're drunk again. Today's Classes ended too.."

"No-no! Don't try trickin me.. T-today's M-mond -Burps- day.. moorning I know that, Wh-what do you th-think?! I'm drunk or somethin?!" He shouted startling Ruby.

"Uh..Yeah."

"N-no! I am n-not.. but co-come get dressed.. I -burps- got s-somethin to sho-show you.." He told her as he grabbed her wrist and looked at the window.

"H-Hey! Uncle Qrow?! Where are we going?! I didn't even get dressed yet!" She yelled as he started running towards the window. Suddenly he jumped through the window still holding onto Ruby as she screamed falling towards the ground. He suddenly turned into a crow watching Ruby fall towards the ground, Making a small crater. Luckily her aura protected her.

"Ow..."

He suddenly turns back to normal next to Ruby.

"R-really Ruby? You..you cou-could've turned t-to a bird or s-burps-somethin.."

"I can't do that! You know that too!" She yelled at him.

"O-or use yurr semb-semblance.."

"Oh yeah.. but I think I broke something..." she tried getting back up only to fail and fall back down.

"Sto-stop breaking!.. Co-come foll-follow -burps- me." He told her as he dragged her through the ground by her wrist.

"Ow..oww..Uncle..Q-ow... Uncle Qrow.. please. Stop."

"Not-not now Ruby.. it's a looong way f-from Bacon.."

"I think you..Ow. Mean Beacon.."

 **"Vale"**

Ruby being dragged into a airship and around Vale, had enough and basically gave up struggling. what she broken during her fall has healed thanks to her aura, but it still hurt when she struggled.

'How much has he been drinking?!' Ruby thought to herself.

She just kinda stayed limp taking glances at her uncle for a few seconds before looking back down on the ground. Then all of a sudden he stopped in place. Ruby looked up to where he stopped and her eyes widened. Of course.. a bar.

"No.. uncle Qrow.. um. I don't really think I should go in there.."

"Wh-why Not?! You-you're old enough! T-wenty one right?!" He slurred.

"No! 15!"

"C-close enough." He said as he dragged her inside. Ruby struggling again but fail miserably. He sat on a stool pulling Ruby up on one still holding her by the wrist.

When the bartender came towards them he looked at Qrow then Ruby. Ruby looked around nervously as Qrow told him to get the heaviest drink they had.

"Weren't you here before?" The bartender asked Qrow as Qrow looked at him with a frown.

"N-no.. I never be-been here beefore.." He slurred as the bartender looked at him before.

"Wait, you have! You beat up those two dudes with your sword thing.. I'm sorry man, but you've been kicked out a few days ago." Qrow looked at him before reaching for his back and pulling out his sword activating it.

"Uh.. nevermind.. Y-you can come here whenever you like!" The bartender told him as he put his sword away. The bartender then proceeded to get his drink supposibly getting new pants too.

Ruby looked around the bar nervously.. she never been in one, especially when Yang was around. Yang didn't want to deal with Ruby if she was intoxicated, which is understandable. She already had to deal with Ruby as normal. When the bartender arrived with the drink Qrow looked at it for a few minutes, which felt like hours. Ruby was getting incredibly bored, and her wrist hurt from her uncle's grasp. Qrow suddenly pushed the drink in front of Ruby. Ruby stared at it with wide eyes.

"W-well are -burps- you gunna dr-drink it or nut?!" He yelled, starling Ruby again. Ruby tried to hold in laughter at what he just said. Overhearing a conversation with Yang and Blake taught her what that meant, but it made her gag. But this time, she found it hilarious and giggled a little.

"Dr-drink it or I'll re-replace those.. those choco-dick cookies, in yur draw-drawers.. with ra-ravens.." he told her. Her eyes widened as she understood what he meant. Raisins?! How did he know she hid those there?! And why replace them with the worst (in her opinion) cookies on Remnant?! She quickly grabbed the glass.

She looked at it hesitantly before raising it off the table. She closed her eyes and tilted the glass. The liquid went down her throat as she quickly placed it back down on the table, coughing.

"That was disgusting! Why'd you let me drink that?!" She yelled at her Uncle which gave a confused grin.

"Th-that's your fav-favorite rrright?.." He slurred.

"No! I told you I never drank before!" She yelled at him again as he gave no reaction.

"Drink it all." He responded with no emotion.

"No way I'm-" She was cut off with Qrow looking at her with glowing red eyes which seemed to look at her very soul.

 **"Drink. it. All."** He spat out with venom as his grip on Ruby's wrist tighten. Ruby looked terrified before grabbing the glass again and raising it to her face. She dranked the whole thing in one gulp. She gagged at the taste, but seemed to get used to it after a while. She looked at her Uncle again. A smile appeared on his face.

"Nice job, kiddo." He said normally. Ruby's eyes widened again. He was faking it the whole time?! Even when she got hurt from the fall?! Why would he allow her to drink? Especially the Strongest one they have?! She looked at him angrily.

"Wh-why'd you -hic- do that?!" She yelled as Qrow grinned.

"Thought it'll be funny, especially since your team kept abandoning you. And to spend some time with my nieces. To bad Yang wasn't here.. hehe, the look on her face if she saw you like this."

"Wha-what?! How -hic- how did you know abot me team?!"

"Top-secret missions.."

The top-secret missions were to spy on her team..

"O-oh dat make -hic- sense.."

"Alright, pip-squeak.. lets get you back to Beacon.."

"O okay den lesh hed -hic- to bacon!" She shouted before her head hit the table and she dozed off.

 **(Beacon, Team RWBY's Dorm)**

Yang was freaking out right now. Where did Ruby go and Why was the window shattered?! The rest of the team thinking the same. Until a knock was heard from the door. Yang quickly rushed to the door and opened it. She looked confused and relieved at the same time. She wasn't expecting her uncle Qrow to be standing in the door frame holding a sleeping Ruby in his arms.

"Ruby! Oh thank god, I thought she was kidnapped or something.. also, uncle Qrow what are you doing here? And what happened to Ruby?" Yang asked incredibly confused. Blake perched up on the smell of something none of the others realized.

"Just found her outside of Beacon... Yeah, that's it. She was unconscious when I found her so yeah, I don't know what happened, but you better be looking out for her every now and then, instead of hanging out with your other teammates this time.. wouldn't want something bad to happen? Right?" He lied holding back a huge grin.

"I'm so glad she's okay, but why didn't you take her to the infirmary? Surely if you found her unconscious you would've taken her there by now." Weiss spoke up.

'Crap..'

"Oh, um.. I need to go, on a... top-secret mission! Yeah that! See you later." He quickly dropped Ruby into Yang's arms before running off.

"Uh.. do you guys smell that?" Blake asked the two as they both shook their heads.

"Smell what?"

Blake sniffed again, heading towards Yang. Making both Yang and Weiss confused. She then looks at Ruby and sniffs. She gasped and stared at Ruby for a few seconds.

"Uh, Yang? Can you smell Ruby's... Breathe?" Blake asked as Yang looked at her confused before looking down at Ruby and sniffed. Her mouth open wide gaping.

"God damn it, Qrow."

 **End**

 **AN: hope you enjoy this one-shot! If you have, then thank you for enjoying it.. ;)**


End file.
